Why am I like this
by Pekenota14
Summary: Tony tells Abby, Ziva and McGee why he's thinks he can get all the women, why he's so obsessed with movies and TV series, why he likes to know about the others life and indirectly why he's so good undercover. Hope you like it :D


Tony is enjoying his lunch break on the NCIS building, on the evidence garage, for be more precise. With him are and of course, McGee and Abby.

-Where have you been Ziva? – He says when he sees her, while the elevator opened the doors.

-Why should I tell you? – She says walking and stripping her leather black jacket.

-Were you on a date? - He says biting a little bit of pizza that Ziva pushes further his throat.

-I'm not going to tell you here I was. – Ziva can't hide the smile on her face.

-"That wasn't a real date! What the hell do you do on a real date?" Matt LeBlanc, Friends' quote, 1994.

-Tony, why you are always like this? – She pulls from a chair and sits next to McGee, taking away the pizza slice that he was trying to take from the box.

-What you mean, "always like this"? – He says putting his feet over the table, crossing the legs.

-Why don't you respect everyone's boundary? Just for not say totally obsessed with movies... Thinking you can have all the women. Don't you have something better to do besides know about the others' lives and comment based in movies' quotes?

-Ah, let me think… nope!

-Tony… goes check if I'm on the corner!

-Alright, alright…I'll tell you why am I like this!

-This will be a story in a very DiNozzo's way! – McGee laughs while he takes a sip of Abby's COF POW.

-Let him tell. Come on Tony, tell us! – Abby seems excited to hear Tony's story while she takes her COF POW from McGee's hands.

-Thanks Abby! Well…– He clears his voice, coughing lightly. – Well, as I was starting, I was nine at the time. Now imagine the 80's: the hair gel for tease the hair, ray-ban sunglasses, jean jackets and ripped jeans. Hard rock and heavy metal are heard all over the radios. The big hits movies are: "Top Gun", "Beverly Hills Cops", Batman, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and on TV was Magnum P.I, Airwolf, Full House, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Miami Vice, Knight Rider and MacGyver. On the sports Wayne Gretzky was a revelation. And the afternoons spent with your friends playing Super Mario Bros., Pac-Man, Tetris, Golden Axe, yo-yo sometimes, trying to do the weird cube, the Rubik cube and then the lunches at Burger King or McDonald's-

-Yes Tony, where do you want to get?

-Let me continue! Ok, one day my father said he was going to work and the summer camp hadn't started yet, so, I had to stay home alone. My friends, knowing that haven't stopped boring me-

-Wait, somebody had bothered you! – McGee looks at him, trying not to laugh.

-Yes, I have a limit of patience too! So, they were at my bedroom's window, throwing stones. They were inviting me for play baseball, but I really didn't want to play. They came back minutes later, bothering me again. I said I was reading comic books and then they invited me: I hadn't so many books and most of them were uninterested, so, they told me to go with them to the bookstore and stole as much as we could-

-And you stole them? – Abby is the one that's hearing every single word pronounced by Tony, and the one that is enjoying most.

-Yes, -This word makes McGee and Ziva become interested in the story. –I stole them and then the owner saw and calls the police and we had to run out there-

-Did you go to jail? – Abby is biting the nails, a bit scared with what Tony is telling.

-No. I got home and hide in my bedroom. I needed to tell my father and when I did; he started scolding, saying that after my mother's death, I was irresponsible, and things like that-

-Oh, poor Tony! – Abby says and now McGee and Ziva feel bad for him. He was just a kid; there was no need of his father saying about his mother.

-Anyway, my father hadn't let me go to the summer camp on that year, while my friends from the neighborhood were going. I was alone at home during that three months and had no one to play with. I started talking with the neighbors, the women neighbors. They wanted to know about the others neighbors, so they paid me a few coins for me to hear it. I hide behind the walls and crawled on the floor. I loved doing that, I thought I was a spy and I learned a lot more about women. With the money they gave me, and since I had no more courage to go to the bookstore again, I went to rent movies. I took them home, watch it and then returned it. Sometimes I had to say it was for my father, and the truth is that everyone believed!

That really explains with Tony thinks he can get all the women, why he's so obsessed with movies and TV series, why he likes to know about the others life …and why he's so good undercover.

Abby shakes her COF POW and it's empty. The classic sound of the elevator bell is heard and the doors opened. Gibbs comes from there with COF POW on hand. Ziva starts giving looks to the boys next to her, trying to warn them. Tony and McGee that are sitting in front of each other receive a usual Gibbs head slap.

-Dead Marine. Let's go!

-On my way, boss! – They both say getting up.

-Abby. – He says when he gives her the COF POW and then slaps Ziva on the head, more gently, but she does not understand why. – Don't warn them! – Gibbs says.

-I'm going call Ducky and Palmer. – Abby says, going to the morgue.

-I'm going to the upstairs! – Ziva gets up and goes to the elevator where Tony and McGee are holding the door, waiting for them.

-Ziva! – Gibbs calls her and she looks back. He throws her the jacket, which she catches easily.

-Thanks Gibbs! – She says while he follows her to the elevator.


End file.
